The Way They Fell in Love Revised
by Dracos-Baby-Gurl
Summary: Draco and Hermione had a past history.a terrible one. who knew that they would one day met and marry. life was perfect until He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named came along and ruined everything.
1. Oh How I Miss You

Chapter 1: why me.  
  
_I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon_  
  
Remembering their song, their dance, their times together, she cried.  
  
_It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon_  
  
He sat in his room thinking about how much he missed her, but it was too late he had left, the mark made him leave. He wanted a good life for her. Not having to run from the dark side would be better. She was off alone. In his sleep he could here the way she pleaded when he left.  
  
_You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
_Nobody knew that she would end up being Mrs. Hermoine Malfoy! She never would have imagined but since that day, that very special day the day she found out that he was Head boy and that she was Head girl. When it all started she believed in it and wanted it to happen.  
  
_It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before  
  
(And you were) You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
_"Hermoine! Oh my Hermione!" he thought as he shivered. "How could I have left her? It was for the best right? No, I'm beginning to doubt why I left. She could be in danger without me. She was the world to me. She seemed to change the way I looked at life. "He smiled. "I even learned to like Harry and Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor kids. But it's all over now I can't go back to her. She probably hates me now. Oh god she all alone too. "  
  
_You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so  
  
Deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
_"He's never coming back!" Hermione cried as she whispered to herself. "He's gone. Nobody can change that. Oh gosh I can't believe this is happening to me. Why me? Me of all people. Not Lavender not Pavarti but me. Everyone's happy. Ron married Lavender; Harry married Ginny. Everyone was happy, except for me.  
  
_I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away_  
  
"Hermoine! I need you."  
  
"Draco! I need you. Our baby needs you too." She cried again.  
  
_I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...._  
  
They longed for each other in the stormy nights of spring. The cold days of winter, the fun and laughing the were supposed to enjoy of summer and the wonderful joy added to their family that fall. But no. They were both alone.  
  
_I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
_  
Realizing that tomorrow would be their 1st anniversary she rocked her baby to sleep and slept still in tears. While he thought of a way to escape his little solitude.  
  
_In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
_  
He cried. She cried. 


	2. Back to 5th Year

Ok I'm not the best young writer ever as people claim I bloody am. Ok well anyway please review. It might help me, especially because I really need suggestions. And I'm warning everyone who hates long stories this could be a long story very very long. So I suggest you keep up. With me as I am the slowest bum ever when it comes to writing. Thank you. Ps this story may sound a little ghetto and not how they talk in the movies and the books but I'm black I'm from Trenton so I really can't help it. Sorry.   
  
Chapter 2: back to the 5th year  
  
"Hermione!" a voice yelled from a round the corner of platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Huh?" She thought. "Who could that be?" As she turned around her straight long brown hair flashed in the sun then she saw Harry standing behind her.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been? You didn't answer my owls!" She screamed. Harry now 5'6 was smiling shyly. He was muscular not too muscular but just right. His black hair sleeked back with just a hint of hair gel. He was wearing a white shirt and back pants and Reeboks sneakers.  
  
"Wow... Harry you look, nice." She commented trying not to sound rude  
  
"Thanks you look very nice yourself." He said as he admired her black diamond outlined flared jeans, her light blue sleeveless shirt, and her Nike sneakers. "Wait till Ron sees you. He'll start snogging you all over." Harry smiled as she started to blush.  
  
As if on cue Ron ran around the corner, looking very unusual in a white muscle shirt, black pants, and new Reeboks sneakers.  
  
"Hermoine?" he asked.  
  
"Ron?" she replied. "Ron is that you? I can't believe how much we've all changed."  
  
"Oh we're not the only ones...look at Malfoy." Harry said pointing at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy was 5'6 just a little taller than Harry was, but it didn't really show much. He was in black muscle shirt, which definitely served its purpose. Black baggy pants and new sneakers did the trick to make some Slytherin girls faint.  
  
"It's worse than when Viktor Krum was here for the Triwizard Tournament." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. "They all want him. What's he got that we don't, Harry?"  
  
"A larger crowd." Harry replied as though he was in a daze. Suddenly out of nowhere Hedwig appeared.  
  
"Hey look it's from Sirius." Hermoine noted.  
  
"Yea, Harry read it." Ron added in.  
  
Dear Harry, How are things going? So you're 15 now. How does it feel? Oh well never mind. I just wanted to say hello to everyone and your uncle and aunt, how are they doing? Even though they probably still hate me for Apperating into your aunts' kitchen. Anyway tell them I say hello. I am starting to understand why you hate that Dudley character. A bit porky isn't he. Ok well Beaky here is bothering me so I will write back some other time. Say hello to Ron and Hermoine for me. And stay away from Malfoy. He's bad news since his father was thrown into Azkaban. Ok well I must go. Good bye,  
  
Sirius  
  
" Ok?" Ron said.  
  
"Well well well if it isn't weasel, potter, and the mudblood. You finally grew up." Draco taunted.  
  
"Screw you Draco!" Hermoine yelled.  
  
"Whoa the mudblood has a temper. Better change that if you want ever want to be Head girl."  
  
"Oh I will be head girl Draco Malfoy. Just you wait and see."  
  
"Whatever you say." He said and walked off over to board the train.  
  
"Guys let's just get on," Harry said.  
  
"Aight." Ron replied.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
On the train:  
  
"What a jerk that Malfoy is" Hermoine mumbled to Harry, Ron, and Ginny who just stared at her.  
  
" 'Mione I'm not going to lie to you. You have been talking about Malfoy FOR AN HOUR! Give it a rest!" to everyone surprise Ginny yelled.  
  
"Wow, Sorry." She replied. "Ill try to shut up now."  
  
"Its aight." Ron said.  
  
"Students please begin to put on your robes as we will be reaching Hogwarts in 10 minutes!" the PA blared.  
  
"I'll be right back," Hermoine said. As she walked down the aisle she thought to herself " I may pass Malfoy but whatever he does my final destination... bathroom" [dumb I know but live with it] as she walked towards her destination she turned around and bumped into Malfoy (he was facing the other way to.)  
  
"What is your problem Granger?"  
  
"ME!?!?!?!? You bumped into me you jerk!"  
  
"Whatever. Just... stay away from me."  
  
"Gladly." She smiled and walked to her "destination."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So now I have revised chapter 2. I think it might be much better now, but I really didn't want to change much. It's still my old style of writing, but oh well. Review if you want.


	3. Love lies hurt!

(A/n) Ok so maybe I do have a writing problem. Can I help myself? I may be the slowest updater known to mankind, but I live! Thanks for the reviews Mya14. Hey everyone check out her stories especially LAST KISS! You know what read all her stories! They all totally rock! I LOVE YOU ADAM! And you know it! O AND Gwen Potter and super girl and Elijahsbay1981. Love y'all.  
  
Mya14: thanks my sweet, sweet reviewer. This chapter to you. Yea I like that song to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his crew including Malfoy and his gang. I just own the plot and the people you don't recognize. Well most of them at least.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Dear God Almighty!" Hermione yelled as they left the Great Hall after the Welcoming Feast. She was staring at Blaise Zabini. She was parading around her black bra and matching panties from the MorganLaFae (hey Kella) spring catalog page 47 like a lunatic. Harry and Ron didn't seem to care ,neither did Ginny. Since she was off with her new boyfriend Joe Sweat. She saw Adam trying to hand Blaise her clothes but she just looked at them, looked at her body, and dropped them. Adam being the only Gryffindor Draco was actually associated with looked very worried.  
  
She walked over to them in disgust. Adam wasn't the type of guy to put this kind of spell on a girl. He just wasn't smart enough to handle it. Hermione had known Adam since their many past experiences in the last year ,since he was a year older they hardly got to spend much time with each other, so this year the spent as much time together as possible. She secretly felt as though she were in love with him. Being only 15 she ignored it. Until Morgan, Leslie, Padma, Pavarti, Kay and Lavender began to catch on realizing that all she did was talk about him she admitted it to herself. (A/n I know that was off track but I wanted you to see where Adam stood in her life.)  
  
"There has got to be a way to make her put her clothes back on!" Adam (Gryffindor) yelled to Malfoy.  
  
"There is...but I just bloody forgot what the spell was. Oh well." Draco smirked.  
  
"Now wait a minute you sick pervert. You know the spell. Clothelos Replacus." Hermione said with a flick of her wand. At that very minute Blaise regained sanity and her robe on before slapping Draco and walking away with Hermione at her side.  
  
"Sick, sick perverted ferret!" Hermione said as she and Blaise walked with her hands over her face crying. They walked until they reached the girls bathroom where Blaise was overcome by Slytherin girls trying to find out why she was parading in her Knickers.  
  
As they dragged her in she managed to slip out a few words to Hermione. " Fireplace. 8 pm." She screamed. Hermione just smiled and walked on bumping into Sam.  
  
He was a new student who just happened to be From Africa. He was a 4th year and he was best friends with Adam.. They were always playing soccer which was very unusual since the sport here at Hogwarts was Quidditch. They were always down by the lake with a ball. The new sport seemed to capture the eyes of many students and they became really popular among the sports freaks. She and Sam had had their disagreements. Most of them involving personal matter about her and Adam. She just decided to forgive him. I mean after that rumor he spread about her being pregnant with his child, and that she was cheating on him with a 4th year which is impossible since the weren't even going, out what else was there to do!  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm really sorry Samuel." She whispered.  
  
"See, I told you, you like Adam." He said with that smile of his that made her want to choke the living day out of him.  
  
"No. I was helping him with his girl problems." She though quickly.  
  
"Sure you were. Come with me for a minute." He said as he draped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the Gryffindor tower. He took her hand and led her to the boy's dormitory. When he opened the door she saw her pictures on the wall around one of the 4 poster beds.  
  
"This can't be right." She thought. "Who's bed is that?" she asked.  
  
"Adams." He smiled.  
  
"Adams? Why does he have my pictures?"  
  
"Because he loves you, that's why. Now get together." Sam yelled. "You're all he talks about."  
  
"No. We're just friends. You're lying." She screamed as she ran to her room. Adam did have a crush on her. In fact by the way it looked more like an obsession. She screamed and cried herself to sleep. Luckily it was a Friday night.  
  
Hermione woke up around 7:55 by the sound of her alarm clock. "Oh no." she thought. She had forgotten she had to meet Blaise by the fireplace in less than 5 minutes. She quickly got dressed and ran down as fast as she could.  
  
When she got there Blaise was just arriving to. They walked over to the couches that were opposite each other. They talked for about what seemed like hours, and somewhere in there Blaise slipped out an apology for treating Hermione in a bad way for the past 5 years. Hermione forgave her and they kept on talking. Blaise told her how she had had a crush on Draco since second year, but Draco only considered her as a girl, a girl for him to play with, to please himself, his little toy. She knew Draco wasn't as bad as he was portrayed to be he was just lost. At around 12 o clock they agreed to met there every Friday night before going to bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Adam: That Saturday afternoon  
  
"Sam told her I loved her!" Adam yelled to Draco. Draco mumbled something about not giving a damn, but Adam just ignored him. " She hasn't talked to me all day man. This is STRESSFUL! Usually we're out by the lake or in the great hall or something like that by now. DRACO!" He yelled for Draco had fallen asleep in a rampage of boredom listening to his best friend talk about his obsession with Granger.  
  
"Look man, get over her. She's not worth it. Go for someone like Ginny. She's young and beautiful and" Draco licked his lips as she walked by.  
  
"And two years younger and Joe's girlfriend." Adam added. " Look I'm into Hermione right now. Get that through your head." But Draco wasn't listening. He had his eyes on Pansy Parkinson's butt. "Forget it man. I'm going to go look for her."  
  
"Yea you do that." Draco rushed him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione: In the library  
  
"Hermione?" somebody whispered her name over and over again. She figured was Adam and whenever he got closer she'd move. She was avoiding him and Sam all together. Up till this point it was working. Until. "Got ya!" he yelled from behind her.  
  
"Oh god." She whispered as she picked up her books and left him standing there. On her way put she bumped into Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as her best friend began to cry.  
  
"Come up with me to the dorm and I'll tell you." Hermione said between sobs.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Adam:  
  
"Oh see that, that really hurts." He said to Joe. "Sam told her I loved her and now she won't even talk to me. She'd rather be with Ginny than me. I mean Ginny is a girl and a nice one too but she was my best friend. The only girl I could tell things to...now she's gone. Over some prank Sam played on me. He owns those pictures. He's the one whose in love with her. I don't get this. I'm so confused man. I mean we got over the whole pregnancy thing and all but now this. That's it. I'm telling him straight up to his face."  
  
"Yea, you do that man." Joe said as he watched Ginny walk up the stairs in a daze.  
  
"God help me!" Adam screamed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair "This can't end well."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Well that was a lot. I'm sorry if I crammed a lot into there. I have all my ideas already but I have to build up .if you have any ideas you can email them to me. Llshrty173netscape.net REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Should I continue should I not? REVIEW!


	4. Upsetting News

(A/n ah another chapter. So thanks to my GREAT reviewers who actually REVIWED! By the way chapter 3 was a true story. Only I was Hermione and the library scene occurred in a hallway. All the characters were real except for the Harry Potter people. The part about Blaise in her Knickers wasn't real either. Just though I'd let you know. Anyway enjoy the story. Shaun is Adams twin brother. They're fraternal, thank God! Plus Adams HOTTER!  
  
Mya14- thanks. I'll email you if I need resources! MeriyA- Wow. Thanks. I feel so loved! Yea my comp gets disconnected all the time. I plan to continue this story. -nina- = it's alright. Most people don't see my story any way. Thanks the r&r.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not BLODDY own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or the whole crew! If I did I would be writing my 9th book and have it PUBLISHED! Thank you.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/n I'm telling Hermione's story.)  
  
Hermione 5th year girl's dormitory:  
  
"So anyway I was walking down the hall and I was helping Blaise by getting her clothes from Draco and Adam, and then Sam took me to the boy's dormitory and showed me Adams bed and my pictures were all over. Then Sam was telling me Adam loved me and I know I love him to, but I have to stay true to Shaun. It's not fair!" Hermione said between sobs as she sat on Ginny's bed that Saturday afternoon. She had been crying and sobbing for the past hour.  
  
"You know it's not that bad, but if you're going out with Shaun and you're in love with his twin brother, that has to be a problem." Ginny said.  
  
"Uh... Ginny, you're not helping!" Padma said as she hugged Hermione.(A/n she had been sitting with them Leslie was there to, sorry.) Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Leslie got up to answer it.  
  
"Look guys I think we should leave Hermione alone for a minute." Leslie said as she answered the door to see Adam there. "Uh...Hermione you have a visitor." She said as they all left.  
  
"Hey." He said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. Hermione's eyes were covered in mascara since it had run while she was crying. She put her head under he blanket and used a spell to clean it.  
  
"Hi." She said still sobbing.  
  
"So, I heard Sam told you that I loved you. Well I mean I do but as a friend. I don't think I'm ready to get into a relationship right now. I mean, after that big break up with Leslie you'd think I was. I just want to spend time with girls just as friends." He said as he sat on her bed.  
  
She began to cry even more at his voice. His "soothing" word only made her more upset. She loved him with all her heart. Well not exactly because she was going out with Shaun. Shaun was as sweet and kind as Adam was but there was something different about him. Something only she saw in him, Adam, something special, something loving, and something lost. Something nobody had ever seen. A child. He was just a child, a poor innocent child that everyone thought was a grown man.  
  
"I understand. I mean I'm with Shaun so it doesn't matter. I'm sure there are many other girls at Hogwarts that you could go out with." She whispered as she pulled her blanket off my head and smiled at him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% (A/n this is Adam talking.)  
  
Adam {Hermione's bedroom}:  
  
So she doesn't like me back. I can handle that; I mean I did tell her I wasn't ready for a relationship again but still. Oh well maybe like she said somebody else. Like Lavender, nah not my type. Padma, nope she's Ron's girlfriend. That git, he's always been after Hermione. I don't see why he doesn't give up. Especially with Padma on his arm, dang, it's not even funny. When we had that duel over Hermione behind her back, oh that was pleasurable.  
  
"Adam?" Hermione said. Obviously I had zoned out.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"You didn't respond to what I said." She said with compassion in her eyes. Then it hit me, I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HERMIONE GRANGER! Real feelings, as in I wanted to hold her, to take her away to make her, my 'Mione! Oh my god Draco was right! I can't deny it. Oh my god I have to get out of here.  
  
"Hermione, I have to go." I said quickly.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I have, I just have to go." I said as I out of the room, leaving her crying.  
  
Damn. I can't handle this. No, this is too much for me. She Shaun's girlfriend, not mine. My dear sweet, sweet Hermione, girlfriend of my BROTHER! My flesh and blood. Why? What does she see in him? Maybe it's because he's smart. So, I'm smart to. Aren't I the one who did that 20 minute essay on how camels hump is good for dietary potions with no notes or anything? I mean hello. It is I, Adam Kozlo, the coolest guy in Hogwarts history. I even beat out Draco for Merlin's sake. I'm a nice guy. All the girls in school love me, all except Hermione.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Hermione (A/n she's telling now.)  
  
"So he told you he wasn't ready for relationships?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Yea. But I mean I mean I'm with Shaun, so."  
  
"So nothing Hermione. You love Adam. You need to drop Shaun and go with Adam." Leslie yelled.  
  
"I can't do that!" She yelled.  
  
"YES YOU CAN! YOU CAN DO IT! You have to. See this works two ways. I can't stop thinking about him even though I'm with DJ. So if he's taken I won't have to worry about him." Leslie said.  
  
"But still, I don't think it's right to dump Shaun and go for his brother. It would hurt him."  
  
"well, I'm going to leave you for a while to think because I have to go." Leslie hugged her.  
  
"Ok bye" Hermione whispered as she buried her head in her pillow and cried again.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/n this chapter sucked. It took me forever to get to update it. I'm trying to use real life events, but all the stuff that been happening between me and Adam aren't going so well so that'll be the next chapter. Till them. Cha!  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	5. Rolly Polly

(A/n I have no idea what chapter 4 is about so.wait yes I do. Ok I know now, because my computer lost chapter1, 2, 3, and 4. So I guess Adam just realized that he has feelings for Hermione and ran out, right? Ok so I'll pick up from that point in the story. Thanks for my reviews of chapter 3. Well because I don't know if I have any reviews and I want to get this chapter going.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.etc.  
  
* 10 o clock. *  
  
Gryffindor common room:  
  
"I think we should have a Christmas party guys." Hermione told Adam, Sam, Shaun, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, Leslie, Kay, Cala (Slytherin), Morgan, and Ron.  
  
"As in a REAL party!" Ron yelled, "we haven't had one in ages. We need food, music."  
  
"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Ok" he sighed  
  
"As I was saying we really should have a party. Everyone's staying, right?" Hermione said. After a series of 'yea's' she went on. "Just a Gryffindor thing, well maybe some friends form the other houses, NOT SLYTHERIN Adam! The only one allowed in Cala. Only because she's our friend and Leslie's older sister. This will be super fun!" she said as everyone got up to head to class.  
  
As Hermione walked down the hall Sam yelled "Hermione, I'm proud of you." She turned around and walked over to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you love Adam."  
  
"O sod off Sam." She said as she stomped away. He ran to her and told  
  
"Hey, Ginny! Meet me in the Great Hall, now." She yelled as Ginny winked at her.  
  
Great Hall  
  
"Ok so maybe I do have a problem, Gin. I had a dream last night that I was pregnant with his baby. A little boy named Jaheem. Then for some reason we decided to kill ourselves. That only ended in me killing Jaheem." Hermione said to Ginny in a crying sort of tone.  
  
"Hey, no tears. It'll be okay. Akuna Matata it means no worries. One day your prince will come. Whoa. that's the last time I stay up and watch the Disney movie marathon with Harry and Adam again." Ginny giggled. Hermione cried at the sound of his name. " O 'mione. You have to clam down. He's going to walk in her and think, oops too late. *She looked up* hey Adam. Ok well I'm going to go now. Catch you later 'mione." She said as she ran as fast as she could away.  
  
"Hermione?" Adam asked as he sat down across from her. "Are you okay? Is this about you and Shaun? Did he dump you?"  
  
"No, no, and no." she sobbed.  
  
"Is this about us?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now, ok?"  
  
"Sure, but please come to the common room for a while and sort things out with me there." He begged and smiled.  
  
"Sure." She smiled. "You're lucky your puppy dog eyes are so cute and irresistible." She giggled.  
  
"This way my lady." He said as he put his arm in hers and they walked away.  
  
In the common room  
  
Adam and Hermione:  
  
"So what's the problem." He asked as they sat across from each other on the couches, well actually they were laying down but o well.  
  
"There's no problem anymore. I think that you and I should just be friends fore the time being and forget all about Samuel." She said as she sat up and he came over to her couch.  
  
"O, but there IS a problem. I can't handle that. I mean, it's not a big problem. Ill probably get over it but still. People in this school are so weird. I can't be friends with you without being accused of being in love with you." He said as her ran his fingers through his blonde hair.  
  
"Well are you?" she crossed her legs and looked at him dead in the face.  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked  
  
"Yes." She smiled  
  
"Why?" he wondered as he lay back on the couch and put his head on the top of it.  
  
"I can't let you know why now. It has to wait." She play punched in the stomach.  
  
"Fine!" he said as her tapped her back. Only leading to a serious game of "poke" (A/n it's a FCS school thing. You just keep poking each other with your index finger. We play it all the time). Which lead to the "TICKLE MONSTER!"  
  
"AHH ADAM STOP!" she giggled as her tickled her.  
  
"Not until you SING it. SING IT!" he laughed  
  
"Never! Ok, ok I LOVE THE FLOWER GIRL! WITH FLOWERS IN HER HAIR!"  
  
"You know that song turns me on." A voice said out of the blue.  
  
"Shaun? Uh we were just uh"  
  
"Playing a bit of rolly polly, WITH MY BROTHER!" he yelled at them as they stood up of the ground.  
  
"Shaun, man, I can explain. We were just playing around."  
  
"You know I expected more from you, Adam. This is, this is really low. As for you Hermione, we're through!" he said as Hermione ran to her room crying. Only to be followed by Adam and the girls who pushed him down the stairs into Shaun. Trying to hold back his anger didn't help Shaun, so he punched Adam. Adam being the nice caring boy he is punched him back and ran up the stairs again. Shaun being an idiot walked past a bunch of boys and got himself jumped.  
  
  
  
Well that's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW! REVIEW! In our next chapter an exciting get togethor. Could this ruin Draco and Adams' lives forever? Find out. 


	6. Untitled for now

(A/n well, well, well no reviews. It's been up for a while. I'm ok, ill survive. Just, review! Ok well in our last chapter Shaun dumped Hermione. O I never went out with Shaun. He's weird but he's really sweet though. So don't hate on Shaun. Adam ran after Hermione along with the girls. Ok so now they're in Hermione's room. Ok well here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own Harry Potter etc. I might stop putting these up because we all know I definitely don't own Potter and the crew.  
  
"Look, I know how you feel. It's going to be alright." Leslie whispered.  
  
"I know but I miss him already!" Hermione said.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Hermione?" Adam whispered at her door.  
  
"WHAT?" she sobbed.  
  
"I punched Shaun for ya. That bastard they call my brother. Can I come in?" he sighed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
" I have to go, Hermione. L-y-l-a-s!" Leslie hugged her and left. As she passed by Adam she whispered "if you hurt her anymore I'll." he pushed her out the door.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione whispered to Adam.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were ok." He sat on her floor.  
  
" I'm fine. It just hurts a lot." She said she lied down on her bed.  
  
"I can imagine. Don't worry. Sooner or later this will all be a thing of the past and we'll all be.happy." He was cut off at the astonishment that she reached out of her bed to hug him. He smiled inside. He could feel this way now without feeling bad. "Hermione?" he mumbled. "I love you."  
  
"Huh?" she whispered since she could not hear him.  
  
"Never mind. I have to go. I'm really sorry." He sighed. She released him slowly.  
  
"Bye." She cried into her pillow. As he ran out the door in haste.  
  
Adam  
  
Slytherin Common Room:  
  
"Well Shaun dumped her man." Adam said to Draco.  
  
"Why?" he responded as of he could careless.  
  
"Maybe because he caught us playing around. Inside I think Shaun has wanted to dump her al this time, but couldn't find a reason." He ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "It's sad man. She's all crying and everything. I want to make her feel better. I just didn't know how." As the words left Adams mouth Draco spit out his soda.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T KNOW WAT TO DO?!! You are the biggest loser when it comes to girls. Did you comfort her? Did you wipe away her tears? Did you tell her that everything would be all right? Come on!"(A/n sorry if I sound cheesy. I don't really cry so the guys I hang with just don't do this stuff.)  
  
"Yes, no, and kinda." Adam sighed again.  
  
"OK.we can fix this. Tell me again, why did you leave her all alone?"  
  
"She was really upset and seeing her like that crushed me and I told her I loved her.but she didn't hear." Adam mumbled. Draco looked at his depressed friend.  
  
"Ok I really don't like Granger, but I know you do. This might be risky. I'll hook you two up. Unfortunately that means I have to actually 'spend time' with her and her Dream Team brothers. This could hurt my image. If it will make you happy and shut up then ok." Draco smiled.  
  
"Thanks brother!" Adam yelled. "There's a condition..isn't there?"  
  
"Make sure Pansy doesn't see us together. This could get back to the Bastard."  
  
" The Bastard? Ooh your dad."  
  
"Correct, now grasshopper, come." Draco bowed as Adam followed him into the 5th year boys dormitory to plan.  
  
Hermione  
  
Gryffindor Common Room:  
  
As Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the 6th year boys dormitory. They weren't seen because everyone else was at lunch. He threw her on the bed, undid his pants, ripped her robe off and rapped her. She screamed and cried out, but he muffled her with a rag. After he had finished, she was completely knocked out by the force and abuse. He carried her into a closet and left her there to die. He left a mark on her arm. A mark that only one person in the school would know whom it belonged to. He knew it might be risky and he knew he would get caught. He wasn't at all afraid. He would see to it that, that person never found out what happened to her. One way or another.  
  
(A/n I want Draco and Hermione together as soon as possible. (just thought I'd share.  
  
Thank you shout put to my blessed reviewers.  
  
Mya14- Thanks. I really like this story. I plan on more frequent updates. This year has been really busy.  
  
Draco-n-Hermione-4ever -yea. This story is confusing. I get confused writing it, but I like it so. Lol. Thanks. And no problem! 


End file.
